Liv and Maddie Oneshots
by Super Odin
Summary: Another series of one shots. Most of these will contain twincest. Story One:Liv and Maddie eye their brother's personal trainer
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Computer still down so I made this with tablet so it's a roughish draft.**

Liv and Maddie Rooney stood at the door in the kitchen that lead to their backyard as they watched Joey and his new personal trainer, Bernard.

"Just look at how tall he is." Maddie said dreamily about the trainer.

"And how big his muscles are." Liv said as she twirled her hair.

The two girls continued to stare silently at him until Liv spoke up, "I wonder how big his cock is." Liv said. "I would love to have a go at it."

Maddie turned to her twin, "Really? Is all you think about sex?"

"I miss it, Maddie." Liv said as she turned to her sister. "Fooling around with you is great and I love it, but it's been a while since I've had a good fucking with a big hard cock."

Maddie paused for a minute. "Yea, Diggie and I haven't had sex in like a month." Maddie said, her attention going back to the almost 7 foot tall muscular black man.

"Then we fuck him." Liv spoke up. "He should be able to fuck us easily."

The two twins looked at each other and smiled.

"Good workout, Joey." Bernard said as him and the Rooney's brother Joey walked into the house.

"Thanks man."

"I'm gonna go use the restroom." Bernard said.

"Use the upstairs one." Joey yelled out as Bernard walked off. "Dad's fixing the one downstairs."

"Okay, he's coming back." Maddie warned her sister and then walked into the hall.

"Hey, Bernard? Do you think you can help me with this stretch I've been working on?" Maddie called out from her room.

"Yea, sure." The trainer said as he opened the slightly closed door to the twins rooms.

His eyes widened at the sight of the 16 year old in a tight sports bra showing off her tight and toned stomach and the tightest exercise shorts she could find as her right leg was lifted onto her desk as her body was stretched outreaching up to her toes, showing her toned legs to him.

Bernard felt his cock twitch and become at the sight as he licked the middle of his bottom lip.

"Not like that." Bernard said as he walked over to the girl and began to adjust her position, his hands holding onto her hips as she changed position.

"Okay, Maddie." Liv called out from their walk-in closet. "Let's get our Yoga on." Liv walked out of the closet as Bernard switched his gaze to her.

His heart began racing as she looked her body up and down. She was in a tight spaghetti strapped shirt and tight yoga pants that showed off all of her curves.

"Oh, hi Bernard." Liv said.

Her eyes quickly glanced down at the man's crotch and noticed the fabric stretching.

"So, Bernard," Liv began to ask casually "is there a Mrs Bernard?"

"Naw." He said as he let go of Maddie.

"Really?" Maddie said as she placed her leg down onto the floor and then turned to face Liv, bending down in front of Bernard so her ass was facing towards him. "You think someone would've scooped you up already." She said bent over.

Liv could clearly tell Bernard was getting a tad uncomfortable.

Liv walked past the stretching Maddie and faced towards her.

"You have such a great ass, sister." Liv said then looked at Bernard. "Doesn't she have a great ass?"

"I..." Bernard said, trying hard not to say anything that might get him in trouble.

"I think you left him speechless, Maddie." Liv said as Maddie stood up and turned around.

"Oh, he's actually saying a lot." Maddie said as she looked down at the strained basketball shorts.

"I gotta go." Bernard said as she began to turn around, but Liv already blocked the door.

"Is what they say about black guys true?" Maddie said as she walked in front of Liv, standing between her twin and the personal trainer.

"From the looks of it, it is." Liv said as she reached around Maddie and hugged her close, her chin resting on her sister's shoulder.

Bernard realized he was trapped, but looking at the blonde white twins as the hugged each other made his cock twitch harder than ever.

Bernard reached down and pushed his shorts and boxers down revealing his cock to the two girls.

"Wowzers." Liv said in shocked tone.

"Bam. What." Maddie said in the same tone.

The two girls stared at the eleven inch long cock that was easily four inches thick.

"Even his balls are huge." Liv said, completely in a trance. "I just want to throw them in my mouth and suck on them."

"You take the balls and I'll take the cock." Maddie said.

Liv dropped to her knees and crawled towards the tall black man. She reached up and took his ballsack into her hands and felt the weight.

Bernard let out a deep grunt as he felt Liv's mouth suck in one of his balls as he felt Maddie's hands wrap around his cock.

Maddie placed her mouth around the head of the cock, savoring the slight taste of sweat. She loved the taste of sweat, discovering it one day while giving Diggie an after practice blowjob.

As for Liv, she just loved pretty much most things when it came to fucking. She closed her eyes as she sucked on each ball, pulling them into her mouth.

Maddie was only able to fit three inches past the head of his cock into her mouth without difficulty. As she sucked on his head, using her tongue to lick at his pre-cum, her hands began to stroke the long black sleek member with all of her might.

Liv let go his balls with a pop as she licked her lips and then looked at her sister.

"C'mon Maddie." Liv said as she encouraged her sister. "Suck that big fat black cock."

Bernard felt his balls tighten up. The speed and force that she was apply to his cock as well as the skill of her tongue dancing around his cock was too much for him.

"Damn," Bernard said, "White girl has some skills." Just then he let out a huge grunt as he felt himself empty into the 16 year olds mouth.

Maddie began to swallow the thick substance as fast as she could, loving the taste of it. She decided to keep some in her mouth as she pulled off the dick.

She looked over at Liv and without saying a word Liv crawled over to her sister. Bernard watched as Liv leaned in and began to kiss Maddie. Maddie opened her mouth and raised her body up so she was slightly above her twin and began to spit the cum in her mouth into her sisters mouth.

Liv swallowed the load as it poured into her mouth and let a "Ahhh" out when she finished.

The two girls stood up and looked at Bernard then turned to each other and began to kiss even harder. Their hands began to roam the other sisters body. Liv reached down and grabbed the sports bra by the bottom and pulled it off her sisters, causing her perfect 32B breasts to come into view.

Maddie returned the favor, reaching down and pulling her tight top off of Liv, revealing pretty much identical tits as her sister.

"I love you and everything, Maddie." Liv said in her high pitched positive voice, "but I need cock in me." She then said, her tone changing as she reached down and pulled her yoga pants off, the fabric sticking to her pussy.

They looked at how tall Bernard was and the size of their bed, "Now, how to make this easier for alllll..." Liv began to say but was stopped when Bernard lifted her up with ease.

"Oh my." Liv giggled as she looked into Bernard's eyes.

"OHHHH MYYY." She then said as she felt Bernard lower her and the massive cock push through the entrance of her pussy.

Maddie watched as Bernard lowered her twin inch by inch on his cock until a little over half of him was stuffed into Liv

Bernard then lifted Liv off until she was almost off him, then he slammed her back down with ease.

Maddie now sat against her sisters bed as her fingers pushed into her now exposed pussy.

Liv was in heaven as the massive cock pushed its way in and out of her pussy. She was lucky that it was already stretched and used to fucking from her years in Hollywood. But that isn't to say that it didn't hurt.

"All the way." Liv moaned out. "I want to feel your entire cock in me."

Bernard just dropped her down as Liv let out a scream as the rest of the cock impaled her pussy.

With him all the way in her, he walked over to Maddie's bed and laid her down on it. "Fuck me!" The blonde TV star moaned. Bernard pulled half of his cock out then slammed it into her causing her to moan as she felt her inner walls expand.

Maddie walked over to her bed and up to Liv. She got up on it and straddled her sisters face. Liv took in the sweet scent of her sisters pussy, the smell she had grown to love more than anything.

Liv grabbed her sisters thighs and held her still while her tongue shot in and out of Maddie's pussy as the black cock pounded itself into her pink pussy.

"You're so good at licking my pussy." Maddie moaned out as she began to molest her breasts adding to the experience.

"Damn, girl." The trainer said, feeling Liv's pussy begin to milk his cock. "Your pussy is tight."

"You're just so fucking big." Liv said, taking her mouth off her sisters cunt for a moment.

Bernard could feel his cock about ready to explode as he began to give the blonde shorter harder thrusts. Liv could feel his cock twitch in her and her heart raced. She couldn't wait to feel cum in her pussy again.

"Do it." Liv said, "Cum in my pussy as much as you want."

Liv then got back to working Maddie's pussy, making sure she came at the same time as Bernard. Liv and Maddie's sex life was an easy one. Maddie loved having her pussy licked while Liv loved having a dick in it, so Maddie wore the strap-on in their relationship, leaving Liv to memorize every centimeter of her sisters snatch with her tongue. Liv began to push her tongue deeper into her sister, feeling the walls tighten up.

"Going to cum, Sis." Maddie said as she shot her head back.

Just as she planned it, Liv felt in heaven as both Bernard's cum flooded its way into her pussy as Maddie's cum flooded its way down her mouth.

"Shit." Bernard said as he pulled his cock out of Liv's pussy, a stream of cum flowing out behind.

"She has the better pussy of us two." Maddie said as she got off the bed, a little wobbly. She then walked to Liv's bed and got on her hands and knees, her ass pointing up, "But I hear my ass is the best."

"Ssssshit." Bernard said as he watched Maddie reach one hand back and pull her ass cheek away, showing him her puckered hole.

"I've always wondered how much I could fit in there." She smiled.

Bernard walked over to Maddie and grabbed her two cheeks and spread them apart. He then leaned down and began to lick at the hole, making sure it was lubed up, causing Maddie moaned.

"Man, white girl asses always taste the best." He said as he lined his cock up with her back entrance.

Maddie felt the tip of the cock at the entrance and braced herself as it pushed its way into her sphincter.

"HOLY SHIT'" she said as she felt the cock penetrate her ass. Maddie was by no means new to anal. Hell, the entire Men's Basketball team had their cocks back there at one point or another, but none of them came close to this size.

"Shit, your ass is tight." Bernard said struggling to push his cock in.

Maddie quickly turned the pain to pleasure as she helped Bernard, pushing her ass backwards onto the member.

It took a few minutes, but Maddie eventually felt Bernard's pelvis hit her ass. Maddie stopped for a second to get used to the size, then looked back at Bernard and just nodded.

He held onto the basketball players waist and pulled his cock halfway out then slammed it back into her, causing Maddie's body to shoot forward, her breasts shaking back and forth with each thrust the muscular man made into the petite girls body.

"Holy fuck, that feels so good." Maddie moaned, loving the feeling of her ass getting stretched beyond anything before now. "Fuck my ass. Spank it."

Bernard listened and sent down a quick smack onto her ass, leaving a massive red mark.

Bernard continued fucking and spanking Maddie's ass, occasionally switching cheeks until the one pale ass was now beat red.

Maddie began to work her ass muscles more, milking the cock inside her.

"Want my cum in your ass?" Bernard asked as Maddie could only respond with a moan of approval.

With a final hard thrust, Maddie's eyes shot into the back of her head as she felt his cum plaster her anal walls with his warm cum.

She collapsed onto the bed in a heap of sweat. As Bernard pulled out, a similar cum river as her sisters came flowing out.

"You two bitches are something else." Bernard said as he grabbed one of the girls towels and wiped his sweat and cock off. "White girls." He said as he put his shorts back on and closed the door leaving the two girls there, filled with his cum while they laid there exhausted?


	2. Lovers by Choice

**AN: This is a chapter done very special request of a good friend. It involves Maddie as a hermaphrodite, so if that's not your thing, I suggest skipping this chapter. Until next time!**

Liv Rooney knew better than to go into her room when she heard moaning coming from the other side of the door, but then again right now she didn't care.

She always figured that she would've been the sister that all the guys went to for their sexual enjoyments. It wasn't anything new that she was a slut. Always had been since the day she went to Hollywood. But her twin sister Maddie seemed to be getting all the fucking lately, but unlike Liv, Maddie's sexual conquests were girls.

It didn't surprise anyone that Maddie was gay, but in reality she really wasn't.

Liv unlocked the door and walked in to see her friend Ocean naked and sprawled out across Maddie's bed, breathing heavily.

"Hey Ocean." Liv said casually as she walked by her.

"Hey, Liv." Ocean said back in between her panting.

"What are you doing here, Liv?" Maddie asked as her sister walked by her.

"I'm tired." Liv casually said as she jumped into her bed and threw the covers over her. "You guys are fine, don't worry."

"Ohhhhkay." Maddie said as she turned back towards Ocean. "Ready for more?" She asked the girl, who just nodded.

The reason why Maddie Rooney wasn't technically a lesbian was because she was a hermaphrodite.

Liv watched as Maddie pushed her 9 inch cock into Ocean as Ocean let out a moan. She watched as the Ocean's small breasts bounced back and forth with each thrust into her as small yelps came from her mouth. Liv eventually drifting off to sleep.

The alarm clock woke Liv up the next morning at 6:30. When she would normally jump out of bed and welcome the day, she did just the opposite. She didn't want to get out of bed. She didn't care at all about today.

She looked over at Maddie's bed where her sister and Ocean were sleeping.

She just sighed as she laid back in bed and fell back to sleep. She woke up again 3 hours later to moans and soft screams.

"You know, Maddie." Liv said from under the covers. "Just cause mom and dad are gone for the weekend, it doesn't mean you can fuck every second of the day."

Liv lifted the covers from her head and sat up on her elbows, watching again as Maddie fucked Ocean.

Maddie slammed a few more times into Ocean, letting out a huge grunt as she came in the weird girl.

She pulled out and looked at Ocean and handed her a robe.

"Can you give my sister and I a second?" Maddie said as Ocean wrapped herself in the robe.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." Ocean said as she gave Maddie a kiss on the cheek.

Maddie waited a few seconds after the door closed then spoke up.

"What the fuck has been your problem lately?" Maddie asked her twin. "Seriously, every chance you get, you're nothing but a bitch to me."

Liv looked away, not wanting to face her sister. At least not right now.

"It's like ever since I started dating Ocean..." Maddie said, then stopped as a thought formed in her mind. "That's it." Maddie said looking at her sister. "You're jealous of me."

"That's not it." Liv said, defensively.

"You're just jealous that I'm in a relationship and you can't get a guy."

"That's not it at all." Liv said.

"Then tell me, Liv." Maddie said.

"I can't."

"What is it?"

"I love you." Liv finally let out.

"What?" Maddie said, able to tell that Liv meant beyond just the sibling type of love.

"I can't stand seeing you with other people." Liv said looking away. "Every time I see you and Ocean fucking, I imagine myself in Ocean's position."

Maddie stood there shocked. She didn't know what to think or react.

Still looking away, Liv continued to speak. "There were so many times I wanted to quit Sing It Loud so I could come back here with you. You're the only one that's been there for me. The amount of times I stayed up at night thinking about you." Liv sighed, finally letting everything out. "To be honest, Maddie. I believe that you have your dick because we were meant to be together."

"There." Liv sighed, "I said what I wanted. I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me."

Suddenly, Liv felt and arm come out on either side of her and moved in as Maddie began to hug her sister.

"I'm so sorry, Liv." Maddie said, her head resting on Liv's right shoulder. "I didn't know that you felt that way about me."

Liv turned to her sister, tears in her eyes. The two stared at each other until eventually Maddie leaned in and meet her sisters lips with hers.

Even though their kiss only lasted about 2 minutes, it felt like an eternity for Liv as the kiss made her heart begin to beat faster, unable to believe this was actually happening.

Maddie broke off and grabbed her sisters hands and interlocked their fingers.

"I love you, Olivia Rooney." Maddie said to her sister.

Liv's heart began beating faster. Maddie finally said the words that she'd been waiting to hear for a long time.

"I love you, Madelyn Rooney." Liv was finally truly able say that to her sister.

Liv's hands reached down, her fingers wrapping around Maddie's cock. Liv let out an inner moan. Her heart raced faster as she moved her hand up and down the perfect cock. Her sister's cock.

Liv moved her head down and began to kiss Maddie's right breast, latching her mouth to her nipple.

"Oh, fuck." Maddie moaned out.

Liv's tongue began to skillfully work her sisters nipple as her right hand stroked her cock gently.

Liv wanted nothing more but to ravish her. However she wanted her first time with the person she loved more than anyone to be passionate and sensual. At least for a little bit.

Liv knelt down, her face now on level with Maddie's member. She took in the site, then leaned forward and kissed the center of its shroomed head.

Maddie let out a moan as she felt Liv's tongue begin to lick down the cock, stopping right before the entrance to her pussy.

Liv's body raced as she wrapped Maddie's cockhead around her lips. She began to push her mouth down her sisters cock, taking it inch by inch, occasionally stopping to take a breath and to licks around .

At about 5 inches deep, Liv began to struggle with the rest of the cock, but her singing lessons kicked in as she relaxed her throat muscles and pushed more of the cock down her throat. She wanted all of Maddie in her. She NEEDED it.

Maddie began letting out heavy breaths as the feeling of her sisters mouth and throat constricted around her member. No one else she'd been with could deep throat her in the way Liv was.

Maddie looked down at Liv and her heart began to beat faster as she watched her sisters head move back and forth the length of the cock, the room filling with sounds of slurps and gags. It was that moment that Maddie knew that she loved her sister.

"Liv..."Maddie moaned out as she felt her cock twitch, knowing she was about to cum any moment.

Liv began to suck even harder and faster, needing to feel and taste her sisters release in her mouth.

"Shit!" Maddie moaned as she began to cum in her sisters mouth and throat.

Liv sat there, taking in every drop of cum her sister offered her. She had never tasted anything like it before. So sweet and delicious. She continued to slowly pump Maddie, making sure her sister was empty before she removed her mouth.

Liv looked up at her sister, who was looking down at her. Their eyes connected as they filled with passion, lust and love.

Liv got up off her knees. Her lips met her sisters once again. Maddie reached out and grabbed her sisters breasts, squeezing them lightly as she pushed her sister back onto her bed.

"Fuck me, Maddie." Liv whispered into her sisters ear.

Liv let out a gasp as she felt Maddie's middle finger push its way into her pussy. "Soon." She said as she guided her sister to lay down. She moved her way down her body, until she got to her prize. The girl with the glasses spread her twins legs and took in the sight of her sisters pussy lips. The bright pink folds in the middle of a wall of pale white.

Maddie took in the intoxicating scent of her sister's sex. The sweet aroma making her senses go crazy. She reached out with one hand and split the two pieces of flesh, finally getting her a good look.

"Ohhhhh!" Liv moaned out as she felt her sisters fingers move up and down her pussy.

Liv looked down to see the head of blond hair move forward. She let out another moan of pleasure as she felt her sister's tongue began to work its way into her pussy.

Maddie began to lap at her sister's vagina, loving the taste of it. She was in no way new to eating out a girl. She practically had already fucked over half of her basketball team, but Liv tasted better than all of them. Sweeter. The taboo adding flavor to it all.

"Oh, shit." Liv moaned as she felt her sisters mouth begin to suck on her clit. "That feels so good."

The former TV Star began to writhe as her sister began to push two fingers into her sister as her mouth stayed where it was.

"Faster, Maddie." Liv said, to which her sister gladly filled the request, pushing her fingers faster in and out of the girl as she began to twist them in her.

"OHHHH." Liv continued, as she began to feel her body convulse. "Maddie, I'm almost there."

Maddie pushed another finger into her sister and spread her fingers as she scraped the inside of Liv.

"Fuck!" Liv moaned as she felt her climax coming.

Maddie felt the pussy constrain her fingers as Liv moaned out louder as Liv's pussy began to squirt all over Maddie's face.

Liv's heavy breathing came back down to normal as Maddie wiped her sisters juices off her face and into her mouth. "You taste so good."

Maddie crawled up the bed and came face to face with her sister as she You ready?" Maddie said as Liv just nodded her head.

Maddie watched her sister's face as she pushed the head of her member into her sisters opening.

"Ohhhh." Liv moaned out as she felt her sister push her way into her womanhood. "So good." She moaned out feeling her sister fill her up slowly until her pelvis hit her sisters.

Maddie couldn't believe it. No other girl was able to take the entirety of her in one go.

"Fuck me." Liv said as she looked into her sisters eyes.

Maddie just smiled as she pulled out then pushed back in, going a little faster each time as she wanted to make this moment last.

Maddie leaned down and began to kiss her sister. As they kissed, Liv's hands grabbed Maddie's and interlocked with her fingers.

Liv took in each thrust of her sister into her, relishing in the moment she'd been waiting for almost all her life.

"Faster, Maddie." Liv moaned out breaking the kiss for a second.

Maddie just smiled and continued to kiss her sister as she picked up her pace.

The twins laid there in the throws of taboo love.

Liv loved the way she could feel Maddie's cock pulsate through her own body.

"Hard, Maddie." Liv said. Needing and wanting more. "Fuck me harder than anyone you've ever fucked."

That was all the ponytailed girl needed to hear. She let go of her sisters hands and moved them back off the bed so she was standing up and Liv's butt hung off the bed. Maddie grabbed Liv's waist and began to pump into her as hard as she could, shaking her and the bed.

Maddie was hypnotized watching her sisters breasts bounce back and forth with each thrust into her.

"Fu-" Liv kept saying, never actually able to finish her statement as her sister continued to thrust into her.

Maddie could feel her sister's inner walls begin to clamp around her member, squeezing it for her cum.

"I'm going to cum, Maddie." The actress said.

Maddie reached down and grabbed her sister behind her back and brought her up to her, so both girls were face to face.

"Me, too." Maddie said as she leaned in and began to kiss her sister.

The two blondes kissed, moaning into each other as the hit their climaxes. The two sets of lips let go and as the girls began to breathe heavily.

Maddie lowered the two onto the bed and gave a few final thrusts into her sister before pulling out.

"That was the most amazing thing ever." Liv said in between breaths.

Maddie laid next to her sister, her head nuzzling on Liv's neck. "I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." Liv replied.

Just then the door to the bedroom opened as Ocean, wrapped in a towel walked in.

"Ummm." She said looking at the sisters hugging. "I clearly missed something, so I guess I'll go."

Liv looked at Maddie with a smile and nodded her head and the two got up off the bed. The twins walked to Ocean with a smile.

"You didn't miss much." Maddie said as she gave her a kiss on her lips.

"In fact, we just started." Liv said when Maddie broke the kiss and then kissed the girl as Maddie reached down and took off the girl's towel.


	3. Note

.Hey all,

Sorry it's taken me a while to post something. I've been dealing with some personal matters on top of work. (Plus the 12 Day Simpsons marathon really threw me off.)

Another thing is I've been working on a crap ton of different stories cause I want to write about a bunch of characters, so I figured out a way to do that. One giant crossover across Nick and Disney with a few characters outside those general shows.

That however will not be posted on this site due to reasons, but it will be posted to another site, which the link for that and all the information that applies to that story will reside there will be posted on my profile. So go there and check it out. If you guys have any questions about it, just PM me.


End file.
